Troublesome
by chairomori
Summary: [OS] Shikamaru wakes up to another troublesome day...where everyone is stealing his favorite line? What will become of Konoha when everyone acts like Shikamaru?


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Troublesome

By chairomori

Summary: OS Shikamaru wakes up to another troublesome day...where everyone is stealing his favorite line? What will become of Konoha when everyone acts like Shikamaru?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shikamaru! Stop being so troublesome and wake up!"

Shikamaru turned and buried his head in his pillow. Why was his mother so troublesome? He had a feeling that it would be a troublesome day. Maybe he should just sleep in...

"Shikamaru! Wake up NOW!" His mother burst into his room and tore his blankets off. "Why did I have such a troublesome son? It's so troublesome being a mother. Why did I have a child at all? How troublesome!"

Eh? Was that his mother? Using _his_ line? He immediately sat up and looked up at her. "Are you feeling okay mom?"

"Why wouldn't I be okay? Now get your butt up and dressed or you'll miss training!" She stalked off muttering, "Troublesome child."

He blinked. His mother sure was acting strange. She hated the word 'troublesome' and even went as far as trying to ban it from the house. He looked at the clock. "Oh no! I'm going to be late!" He jumped off the bed. "How troublesome!"

After performing the troublesome tasks of brushing his teeth, etc., he proceeded to meet his cell for training.

Asuma greeted him. "Well, it's about time you've arrived. Now I have an announcement to make. It's too troublesome teaching you brats all day! I've decided to quit teaching. You genins are on your own now. If you excuse me, I have some cloud watching to do." He left.

Shikamaru almost choked. "What? Why are you quitting? And since when have you gone cloud watching?"

"Why are you complaining Shikamaru? You always said being a ninja was too troublesome! Let's just quit altogether." Ino coaxed him. "It's too troublesome fighting anyway."

"Ino! Have you lost your mind! I thought you wanted to impress Sasuke!"

"Oh, Sasuke? I'm over him. Chasing after that jerk is way too troublesome. Besides, I've taken a liking to the clouds...so nice and puffy. Would you like to join me in cloud watching Chouji?"

"WHAAAAAAT!" Shikamaru's jaw dropped to the ground.

"Oh, of course Ino. I, too, am fascinated at watching the clouds float slowly away." Chouji tossed the bag of chips he was holding to Shikamaru. "You can have them, Shikamaru. Chewing is much too troublesome."

"Is someone using genjutsu on me? Or maybe this is a joke! Yes! A joke! Haha. Funny guys. Can we get serious now?"

"Uh, what are you saying Shikamaru? You're out of it. Hey, you want to go cloud watching with us? It's not as troublesome as training. I doubt you'd want to do that."

"That's...okay. I think I'm going to walk around." Shikamaru threw down the bag of chips and ran away. "This is all one big joke. Just one big troublesome joke."

He walked down the street and saw that all the shops were closed. Not many people were on the streets. He caught sight of Hinata.

"Hinata! Over here!"

She looked at him and slowly walked over. She sighed. "Is there something troubling you on this troublesome day, Shikamaru?"

"Yes! Do you know what happened to Ino and Chouji? They're acting-WAAHHH! Hinata! What did you just say? Any why aren't you stuttering? Or doing that strange finger thing?"

"Oh, that troublesome act is much too troublesome." She sighed again. "I'm supposed to go train with my cell, but that seems too troublesome right now. I think I'm going to find nice spot to watch the clouds."

"NOOOO! NOT YOU TOO HINATA!" With that Shikamaru ran off again.

He didn't get too far when he tripped over something and turned to look. "Lee?"

"Shikamaru, why are you running around. You seem very hyper today. You're such a troublesome person. Why don't you just lie down and relax for once? Trust me, it'll seem a lot less troublesome."

"Lee! I never thought YOU of all people would come to this! Why!"

Lee sighed. "I've trained so much. Now I have finally realized that it was too troubling. Ah. Training is such a troublesome task. I think it's much better just doing nothing."

"You think it's great lying down on an open road! You're going to get run over Lee!"

"By whom? There is no one here. And this is not a road. It is a forest. With a nice opening where I can watch the beautiful clouds lazily float."

"Huh?" Shikamaru could have sworn he was in the village. How did he get to this forest? "I definitely think someone is playing with my mind! Kai!" Nothing happened.

"What are you doing Shikamaru? You should lie down and watch the clouds with me!"

"Err...that's really okay Lee..." He backed away.

"Where are you going Shikamaru? Wouldn't you like to watch the magnificent clouds?"

Shikamaru turned. "Gai-sensei? When did you get here? I didn't see you!"

"I was here the whole time, but it's okay if you didn't see me. I understand how troublesome it is being observant. You should try to relax and do less troublesome things, like cloud watching."

"Gai-sensei! You too! The world has ended!" He ran out of the clearing.

Shikamaru ran and ran until he ran smack dab into Naruto. Who, as you probably expect, was not his usual self.

"Naruto! What's wrong? You seem depressed!"

"I am Shikamaru. Listen, I know it's troublesome, but can you hear me out?"

Shikamaru nodded.

"Okay, well, I found that life is really getting too troublesome. I mean, you know how the villagers seem to hate me right? Well, lately, it's become so troublesome to them that they don't even glare at me anymore. How troubling is that?" Naruto gave a long sigh. "It's so troubling. They're all gathered together and they've left me out...again. I've found it too troublesome to continue life. Well, I'm glad you took some time off what you were doing and listened to what I have to say. I know it may be troublesome to you, but please give Tsunada-baachan by best regards."

"Wait, Naruto! What are you doing?" It was too late. Shikamaru could only watch in horror Naruto held a kunai up and -wait. Did that kunai turn into a bowl of ramen?

Naruto began choking on the ramen. "It's -cough- nice to -cough, cough- finally...end it."

"Naruto!"

Shikamaru felt Naruto's pulse, but it was gone. "NOOO!" He made up his mind. "I must go to Tsunade-sama and tell her what happened."

He headed to the tower and found that no one was guarding it, so he opened the door.

"Strange,"he muttered to himself, "no one's inside either."

He proceeded to walk up to Tsunade's office. All the while searching for someone, but not a person was in sight.

Finally, when he reached her office he knocked on the door. A faint _oink oink _sound could be heard. Wait...an _oink_? Suspicious Shikamaru threw open the door to find-

"TonTon?" He looked around. Tsunade was no where in sight. Wait, didn't Naruto say something about everyone gathering together? He'd have to find out where that was. "This is too trou-" No! He would not say that word!

And so, Shikamaru ran around the deserted village, searching for someone, anyone! But alas...there was no one.

That night, he returned home to find a note on the door.

_Shikamaru-_

_Your father and I have found that raising a son is much too troublesome, therefore we have decided to quit being your troublesome parents. Ah, what joy! We will now be free of our troublesome duties. If you are wondering where we are, we have joined the other troubled ones in an untroubling activity. Good bye and good luck with your troublesome life._

_-Your troubled parents_

"What happened to my family! WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE WORLD!"

Shikamaru reread the note and tried to figure out where everyone would be. Hmm, un-troubling activity...could it be? Cloud watching? But where? Of course! He rushed to his favorite spot.

When he reached it, his eyes popped out of their sockets before flying back in.

"WHAT IS GOING ON! WHY IS EVERY SINGLE PERSON IN THIS VILLAGE AROUND _MY _FAVORITE SPOT!"

"Could you keep it down please? You're being troublesome."

Shikamaru looked down at the voice. "GAARA? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Suna? "

"I decided to take a break from my troublesome duties. Maybe a permanent one. Restraining Shukaku is such a troublesome task."

"Oh no! Don't you think about it!"

"Yes, it's much to troublesome. I think I'll catch up on some much needed sleep."

"NOOO! EVERYONE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

Everyone turned their heads to Shikamaru and stared.

Gaara began transforming into Shukaku.

"NOOO! He's going to kill us all!"

**Ah! I'm free at last!**

"NOOOO!"

**What should I do first? Hmmm? What's this? Everyone's staring at...the clouds? Yes, that seems like a splendid idea. It's too troublesome destroying things anyway. Ahhh. Cloud watching, could anything be more relaxing?**

Shukaku turned to look at Shikamaru.

**You are a troublesome human. Why are you throwing kunai at me? I'm trying to enjoy the clouds. **Sigh. **You really must ruin my activities. I'll just get rid of you and then resume them. Now hold still...**

Shikamaru looked up at the giant demon hand heading towards him.

"AGGGHHH!"

Squish.

"AAGGHH!"

Shikamaru opened his eyes. He sat up and looked around. "It was just a nightmare. What a relief." He yawned and closed his eyes. "I'll never say 'too troublesome' again...Nah, that's too troublesome." With that, he went back to sleep.

"Shikamaru! Stop being so troublesome and wake up!"

He jerked back up. "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Shikamaru! I was just joking! What's wrong?"

"Oh. Whew." He groaned. "Troublesome woman."


End file.
